Switched
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: Someone has been harassing Mark. He goes to set things straight but ends up Switching places with a very unpleasant person.
1. Chapter 1

Switched

Sean and Mark are sitting on the couch in their shared house. Sean is resting his head on Marks shoulder. His eyes are opening and closing and he is close to falling asleep, same goes for Mark.

The annoying ring of Marks phone breaks the peacefulness.

With a deep frown he takes it out and looks at the text he just received. With an annoyed grunt he carefully moves Sean away from him. Sean looks at him both confused and disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Sean asks

"Nothing big, I just have to go out. I will be away for an hour at most" Mark answers

"Where are you going?"

"To meet someone who has been harassing me"

Mark stands but Sean grabs his wrist before he can go anywhere.

"Let me come, I can help"

"Don't worry. I just need to set things straight" Mark kisses Sean on the forehead "I will be back. I promise"

"Fine" Sean says with a pout "I'll be waiting for you"

Sean lets go of his wrist. Mark gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once he is gone Sean lays on the couch. Feeling drowsy he falls into a deep sleep. Expecting to be woken by Mark once he returns.

Sean continues to sleep. He wakes a bit later and sits up. Turning his head to look at the clock. His brows furrow together.

"Where is he? He said he would be back by now"

The sound of the door opening makes him jump up. He stumbles to the front hall expecting to see Mark. Instead he's someone who looks like Mark but he knows isn't. he is wearing a hat that covers most of his hair and terrible contacts that make his eyes look brown.

"Who are you. How did you get in?" Sean growls

"What are you talking about? I'm Mark" the stranger says, walking toward him

Sean steps back.

"Stay away, you're not Mark!"

The strangers smile drops. He takes off the hat revealing pink hair. Sean gasps he covers his mouth when he takes off the contacts showing his deep maroon eyes.

"Darkiplier" Sean breathes

"The one and only~" Darkiplier purrs, strolling over to Sean

"Stay away from me!" Sean yells

He turns to make a run for it. Unfortunately, he doesn't get far. Darkiplier quickly catches him wrapping his arms around the Irishman's waist.

"Gotcha~" Darkiplier purrs

Sean elbows him as hard as he can. Darkiplier grunts and lets him go. Sean runs to the back of the house. He stops at the back door. His hand is on the handle but he is having second thoughts.

'If he goes outside what will he do? He seems to want me but I know he will hurt others to get what he wants' Sean takes his hand back 'I can't let that happen'

"Thinking of going out?"

Sean spins around.

"No. I'm not"

"Good then-"

"That doesn't mean I'll give in to you"

Darkiplier growls and lunges. Despite being cornered Sean dodges him ad runs away. Darkiplier groans rubbing his nose.

"That bitch" he grumbles

'This is going to be interesting'


	2. Chapter 2

Switched

Sean shuffled further into the closed, trying to hide himself.

'How long have I been running from him?'

He reaches for his phone then remembers it's in the Livingroom. He makes an annoyed grunt.

'Mark is somewhere possibly in trouble and I'm here running from his dark side'

He leans back his eye lids fluttering.

'I should go look for him…'

He closes his eyes and soon falls asleep. Dark follows the sound of light snoring to the closet. He quietly opens it and finds Sean at the back, sleeping. He stares for a few minutes and the Irishman doesn't wake.

'I see why Mark loves him. he is just too cute'

He sighs quietly and reaches in the closet to wrap his arms around Sean and carries him to the shared bedroom. After putting him to bed he leaves the room and face palms.

'I did NOT just do that'

Shoving his hands in his pockets he walks away looking for a place to sleep.

Dark jolts up from the couch. The sudden movement makes him lose his balance and he falls to the floor.

"Smooth Dark, very smooth"

Dark look up and sees Sean smirking at him.

"Fuck you!" Dark shouts giving him the middle finger

He pushes himself up and stands.

"I know it was you who carried me to bed" Sean says

"I DID NOT!" Dark yells, heat coming to his cheeks

Sean rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen. Dark follows him, he stands at the door while Sean is at the stove. With a smirk, he walks over and puts his chin on Sean's shoulder.

"What ya makin?~" he purrs

Sean doesn't waste a second and immediately elbows Dark. Dark groans, holding his stomach while Sean continues cooking.

'Should have seen that coming…'

Dark chooses to sit at the island and watch Sean cook. With his elbow on the table and hand holding his head up. He stares at Sean's ass as he moves around the kitchen.

"Looks like you're the 'girl' in the relationship" Dark mumbles

Sean's head whips around his whole face red.

"I AM NOT!"

"You cook, clean, shorter and younger. Sounds like a classic bottom to me~"

Sean glares heavily at the smirking man.

"Mark does that stuff too"

"I am comparing my abilities to his and since I can't do any of that shit I guess he can't do them either"

"You and Mark are two different people" Sean takes a breath to calm down "He may not be the best cook but he tries. He also does the laundry and groceries"

He turns around and grabs a few things then walks over too Dark, He puts a plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the table.

"Eat it before I regret making it" the Irishman grumbles

"Why, are you trying to kill me?" Dark asks as he is given a knife and fork

"No, I'm not a killer. It's a thank you for last night"

"I won't do it again" Dark says taking the knife and fork "Next time I find you like that I won't be nice"

Sean nods and gets his breakfast. The two eat in silence.

After breakfast Sean goes to search for his phone.

'Where is it?' he thinks looking under a cushion

"looking for this?"

Sean whips around and the color drains from his face. Dark is there holding his phone.

"Give it back!" Sean yells, running at him

"Ah, the joys of being tall" Dark says, wrapping his arm around Sean's waist. The other still holding the phone away

Immediately Sean tries to push Dark away.

"Let me go" he growls

"Ah but Jack, you came to me~"

Jacks cheeks turn pink.

"Fuck You!" he shouts

"You had better watch yourself, I give the word and Mark is dead"

"You wouldn't"

"I would~" Dark purrs, leaning to Sean's face

He wants to turn away but. Darks words are still in his head. He lets Dark press his lips to his own.

Dark tugs the back of Sean's hair to tilt his head. There is a clatter as Dark drops Sean's phone so he can hold him with both hands.

'Please stop' Sean thinks

It is taking all of his will not to cry. With a gasp Sean's mouth opens and Darks tongue trespasses in it.

Dark holds him firmly with an arm around his waist the other hands groping him. Sean is holding his shoulders tightly, ready to push him away. When Dark breaks the kiss he hums, while licking his lips. Sean is panting with red cheeks.

"You taste like cinnamon" Dark comments

After a few deep breathes Sean glares at Dark.

"Never do that again"

"I know you liked it~"

"Not one bit"

Dark frowns and tightens his grip on Sean. Both arms around his waist.

"Why do you hate me?" Dark asks "I have his face, his voice, his body, so why?"

"You're not Mark. I love him and no one else, you can't change that no matter how much you try"

"I see, so without Mark you will come to me, right?"

"No I wouldn't"

"Aw, too bad"

Dark pushes Sean away. While Sean is getting his bearings Dark takes out his phone and texts something.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" Sean stutters

"I just sent the word out. With Mark gone you will be all mine" Dark says with a grin

"No don't, I'm begging you!"

Sean has his hands together like he is praying with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"'s too late now, Mark is gone"

"MARK!" the Irishman wails

Sean drops to his knees hugging himself with tears streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Switched

Dark looks down at the sobbing Irishman. He will never admit it but seeing Sean like this, hurts. It's made even worse hearing Sean whisper Marks name between fits.

'Fuck you sympathy' Dark growls in his head

Still wearing his deep frown, he bends down to Sean. He reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sean immediately slaps it away and looks up to glare at him.

"Don't touch me, monster" he growls

Dark blinks. Monsters? He knows he's bad, but is he a monster. To Sean he is. He just sent the word out to kill the one he loves…

'That's much, even for me…'

'I will relent, just this once…'

Dark takes a deep breath and let it out though his nose.

"If we hurry, we can get to him before it happens" 'He is a lazy ass after all'

"What?"

Sean stares with wide eyes. Dark isn't looking at him, he is looking to the side with his normal frown and a little red on his cheeks.

"We can save Mark?" Sean asks, not fully believing what he is hearing

"If you keep asking questions then no"

Dark is startled when Sean grabs his arm and pulls him up.

"Then let's go!" he shouts, pulling him to the door

'If this is the closest we can get then I guess I'm fine with it' he thinks with a tiny smile

Outside, Sean stops not knowing where to go. With a smirk. Dark takes his arm back and swoops Sean up bridal style.

"Put me down!" Sean yells

"You're too slow on your own, and you don't know where we live"

Sean grunts and Dark sprints to his house, Sean can't see where they are going. Dark has his face pressed against his shoulder, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed.

When they arrive, Dark is out of breath and almost collapses.

'I need to exercise more' Dark thinks, winded

Dark sets Sean down and takes deep breathes.

"Are you alright?" Sean asks

'He's strangely nice to someone he thinks is a monster'

"I'm fine, just go inside" Dark say, waving a hand at the door

"But that's trespassing"

"Do you want to save him or not?" Dark growls

Sean's eyes widen and he quickly goes to the door. He tries it and is surprised its unlocked. He quietly enters, knowing that there is a killer somewhere inside.

The hair on the back of his neck rises and he winces as the floor creaks with evrty step he takes.

A hand falls on his shoulder and another muffles his scream.

"You're slower than a snail" Dark grumbles, taking his hands away

"You scared the shit outta me!" Sean snaps, tears at the corners of his eyes

Dark ignores him and walks past him.

"ANTI!" he yells

There is a brief silence and Dark moves to shield Sean from view. The sound of feet stomping toward them make Sean grab the back of Dark's shirt. Dark would be more than happy to tease Sean about how girly he is being, but he holds back for the seriousness of the situation.

"What do you want Dark?" an angry voice asks/shouts

"Where were you?"

"Downstairs, why?"

"We came to get him"

There is a short pause.

"We?"

Sean looks around Dark into the heterochromia eyes of Antisepticeye. Anti raises and eyebrow at him.

"Did he dupe you into bringing him here?" Anti asks, waving the large knife in his hand at Sean

Sean is relieved to see no blood on it.

"No" Dark answers

With no other words, Dark walks past Anti, Sean quickly follows. Anti grumbles and slowly walks behind them.

"Why are you coming now, I'm not done yet" Anti says as they go to the basement

Sean lets out an audible sigh

"What are you so happy about?!" Anti snaps behind him

Sean yelps and jumps forward when he feels something brush against his back. He clings to Darks arm and Dark grunts.

It's dark as the three descend the stairs one by one Dark, Sean and Anti. It's even darker at the bottom. Dark doesn't turn on the light and neither does Anti. Sean is totally blind. It isn't surprising when he trips and falls, nor when they don't try to catch him. On his hands and knees, he slowly opens his eyes.

Upon opening them, he is looking into a pair of wide terrified brown ones. Above is a single bulb hanging from the ceiling casting a faint light down on them.

"MARK!" Sean cries hugging him, tears streaming down his face

"HMPF!"

Sean pulls back and sees duct tape on Marks mouth. Even more on his arms and legs.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out"

Sean picks at the tape on his mouth until he has a good grip.

"This will hurt" he whispers before ripping it off.

Marks eyes snap shut and tears prick the corners at the pain on his mouth and lips. He grits his teeth and hisses. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes and looks at Sean.

"What are you doing here?" Mark whispers, voice, hoarse

"I came to save you" Sean answers, throwing the tape aside

"You're in serious danger here, get out!" Mark hisses, raising his voice

"Dark brought me here" Sean retorts

"He did?"

Before Sean can say anything Dark leans over them.

"I did" Dark says

"WHAT!" Anti yells "But you told me to kill him!"

"Well, I changed my mind"

"No! I want to kill him!" Anti whines, waving his arms around

Dark grabs his wrists and pulls him away.

Dark wrestles the knife away from Anti and throws in down to Sean.

"You two should go"


	4. Chapter 4

Switched

'What is he doing?!' Mark and Sean think

They watch the two, before Sean grabs the knife and carefully cuts Mark free. He throws it all away with the other tape and helps Mark up.

Mark leans on Sean as they walk to the stairs, up and out of the basement. By now Mark is walking on his own and, holding hands the two quickly leave the house.

They don't get very far since Marks legs give out and he falls to his knees, his whole body shaking like a leaf. Sean is instantly at his side and sees the tears pouring down his face. And his chest trembles with every shaky breath he takes.

"Mark?" Sean asks, putting a hand on his shoulder

"I almost died" Mark whispers, sounding like a scared child

"It's ok Mark, I'm here" Sean whispers pulling Mark into a tight hug

Mark clings to him and sobs into his shoulder. After a bit, he calms down and pulls away but doesn't break the hug.

"Sorry you had to see me like that" Mark mumbles looking down

Sean puts a hand on his cheek and makes him look up.

"It's alright, we're together again"

"Yeah" Mark kisses Sean. Something he had be wanting to do since he left. they break the kiss and smile happily.

"Can we go home now?" Sean asks

Mark nods and the two stand up. With Mark leading the way they head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Switched

Upon arriving home Mare makes a beeline for their shared room and flops down on the bed. He can't stop his body from shaking and more tears spill from his eyes. All he can think about is how close he was to death.

 _Mark is laying on the basement floor the tape around him keeping him immobile and from screaming for help. He sighs though his nose. The sound of footsteps make him tense. Anti comes into view a wicked grin splattered on his face._

" _Guess what Markimoo~" he sings "I get to kill you~"_

 _Marks eyes widen and he struggles. Anti bends down to him and holds up the knife in his hand._

" _Don't bother struggling, I made sure the tape is strong and sturdy"_

 _Mark whimpers behind the tape as the flat of the knife is pressed against his cheek._

" _I will make this as slow and painful as possible" Anti whispers in his ear_

 _Mark can't stop his body from shaking as the knife is slowly moved around his body. Anti enjoys seeing how scared Mark is. He turns the knife ad presses it to Marks neck, ready to pull it and watch as Mark chokes on his own blood before dying._

" _ANTI!"_

 _Anti growls before moving away from Mark and standing._

" _What does that bastard want?" he grumbles to himself then walks away._

A knock on the bedroom door makes Mark gasp.

"Mark" Sean calls though the door

Sean is standing by the door his body is trembling and he is trying not to cry. When there isn't an answer he knocks again.

"Mark, can you let me in? you locked the door"

'I locked the door?'

Mark turns over and looks at the door. It's as Sean said he can see the lock is done. He sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"Why do you want to come in?" Mark asks, trying not to let his voice shake too much

"I'm tired and want to sleep" Sean answers

Mark bites his lip as he debates.

'I don't want him to see me like this'

"Can you sleep in the guest bedroom, please?"

Sean puts a hand on his mouth to hold back a sob. Mark listens to Sean's retreating footsteps. Mark sighs and curls up on the bed, falling into a restless sleep.

 _Mark huffs walking up to Darkipliers house. He only knocks twice before it is yanked open._

" _Mark~" Dark sings_

 _Mark crosses his arms and glares at the dark version of himself._

" _I want you to stop"_

" _Stop what?" Dark asks, trying to sound innocent_

" _You have been harassing me and it's pissing me off" Mark hisses. He takes a breath to calm down "I'm sure you know this already"_

" _We can talk more about this inside as not to disturb anyone"_

 _Mark huffs and follows Dark inside. They walk and Mark sees the basement door, which is wide open, come into view. Mark freezes and turns but he is tackled to the ground. He struggles but Dark pushes his arms up his back. He can hear the sound of footsteps and duct tape. He must have passed out because when he opens his eyes he is laying on a cold floor and looking up at Dark. He has a big grin on his face._

" _I'm going to make him mine~"_

 _Marks eyes widen and he fights against the tape._

" _Stay the fuck away from him!" Mark yells_

 _Dark shakes his head walks away._

" _See you never" Dark says, give a back handed wave that Mark can barely see in the dark_

Mark slowly opens his eyes. He can feel the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. He sits up and slides out of bed. He walks out and down the hall intending to wash his face. He stops seeing something in the hallway. He looks closer, thinking it's Chica. What he sees makes his heart drop. Sean is curled up on the floor sleeping with dried tears on his cheeks. Mark mentally punches himself while bending down and picking the smaller man up. Sean's eyes snap open and he struggles.

"NO, Put me down!" Sean yells

"Sean, it's me, Mark"

Sean pauses and looks up at Mark.

"Put me down" Sean whispers

Mark does as told and sets him down on his feet. Sean steps back and crosses his arms.

"What do you want?" he asks, annoyance clear in his voice

"I-I was going to wash my face but found you" Mark answers

"Then you go do that"

Sean turns on his heel to go to the guest bedroom but Marks arms wrap around his waist.

"I had a dream reminding me of how much I hated being away from you" Mark whispers. Resting his chin on Sean's head

"Then why send me away?"

"I didn't want you to see me as a sobbing mess but now I don't give a shit. I just want to try and make up for being away from you"

Sean is silent.

"If you come back I will tell you everything that happened"

"Alright, fine"

Mark takes Sean's hand and they walk back to the room. Mark tells Sean everything and now he understands why he was so scared.

"Oh Mark!" Sean wails, pulling Mark into a tight hug

Mark chuckles and hugs him back. Patting the sobbing man on the head.

"It's alright now, were together and we won't ever be apart like that ever again"

Sean sniffles and nods, he pulls away and looks up at Mark.

"I Love you Mark"

"I Love you too Sean"

The two share a passionate kiss and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
